Falling Pieces of Hearts
by Natsu-Hana
Summary: Petal and her brother, Takuto, are always being chased, no matter where they hide, do, or say. But one day, hiding out in the Bone Eaters Well shed, they meet Kagome and follow her into the well, landing in the strange land of the Fuedal Era.


**Title;**

**Chapter One; New Friends and Magical Wells Don't Really Mix**

**By, Natsu Hana**

She was running, breath hard, and her feet aching, along with her brother. Her black hair flew behind her as she raced up the steps of a shrine. Her brother followed, his black shoes loud as they pounded up the stairs, hearing the thugs follow, threatening yells coming after them.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Petal didn't like how she was always running. Whether it was in P.E. or even on the stupid streets, running was what she was doing. Hell, she was amazed that she didn't do it in her sleep!

But hey, maybe she did and she just didn't know it…

Why were thugs chasing her and her brother? She really didn't know. (Though it was probably what happened at the restaurant at lunch…) They continually got into some kind of trouble that threatened their lives, no matter what. Like last time, when citizens where running after them with pitchforks, butcher knifes, and guns down the main street all the way to the next town.

Oh yeah, luck was always against her. Then again, she was always with Takuto…maybe he was a bad luck charm…

"Sis! This way, I found a shed-thing! We can hide in there!" her brother called, pointing to a shed that looked more like a wooden box with anti-demon charms on it. A sign next to it said "Bone Eaters Well", but she ignored it as she dashed inside, the air colder than outside as she and Takuto leaned against the door.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but the voices of the men outside made her snap it shut, fright snaking into her mind and making her shudder.

"Where'd they go?" one said, sounding close, probably just on the other side of the measly door behind them.

"Who are you? This is private property!" A feminine voice sounded.

"We're sorry, lady, but two people came and disappeared around here. We're looking for them. Have ya seen them?" Another asked, his voice gruff, clearly not the polite and patient type.

"No. I haven't seen anyone here lately. Now leave, or I'll call the cops!"

Petal grimaced. The woman sounded angry. She rolled her eyes and grinned slightly.

Wait until she found them, then _they'd_ be feeling her wrath just like those guys were.

"Well…alright! But if you're hidin' them, then we'll come back!" The first one stated, and Petal could hear his companions mumbling something under their breaths.

Petal and her brother heaved out a sigh, and the girl wiped sweat off her forehead. They were gone and the two would be safe, at least—Petal didn't get the change to finish her thoughts as the door behind them was wrenched opened.

"InuYasha! _Sit!_"

Screams of "Whaaat!" and "I didn't do it!" were heard soon after the girl spoke, Takuto and Petal not knowing what else to do.

Takuto looked behind him to find a girl with blue-gray eyes and waist length black hair staring at him with a confused expression on her face. He glanced at Petal and tapped her arm, smirking when he saw her start, his hazel eyes filled with laughter.

His sister had been covering herself, eyes tightly closed, her arms over her head to protect it from being hit, her body in a ball. When he had tapped her, she peeked out from under her arms to peer at the blue-gray eyed girl, probably wondering why she wasn't dead.

The girl before them blinked a few times, gaping at them a moment or two before saying, "You're not InuYasha."

"Who the heck is InuYasha?" Takuto asked, quirking a brow up into his black bangs.

"Oh, n-no one. Are the ones those guys are after?" She asked, jerking a thumb behind her, indicating the men that left.

"We're not gonna die?" Petal asked uncomprehendingly, silver eyes blank as she gazed intently at the ground as she struggled to wrap her mind around the fact.

"Not unless you tell me what's going on."

"Okay, we will." Takuto explained everything from the beginning.

They had been eating lunch at their home…


End file.
